Waiting For You xx
by Denisa.D
Summary: Of course David wouldn't shoot Tris:her purity is the only reason why she is still alive. But when things in the bureau start to get heated, she forces Uriah to escape and leave her behind. How will they react when the same boy they thought was dead returns to Dauntless with the news? Well,read to find out as a desperate Four is set to reunite with his true love. (After allegiant)x
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for viewing this story, it's only my second ever fanfiction so the writing may not be that good. I was persuaded by my viewers on my other story so this is how this story came to be, here goes nothing! Anyways, hope you enjoy and please leave me a comment or review on what you thought. Thanks,**

 **D.D x**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Waiting For You_**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Guys, get ready."  
We all stand up, ready to jump the train, hands clutching at the sides of the car. I can still imagine Tris' small body standing boldly as the train twist and turns on the tracks. She laughs a deep fruity laugh after something stupid Uriah had just said and she turns to smile at me; but she's not here - _they're_ not here.

We jump as the train passes the dauntless sector, onto the roof of the building, my body close to scraping the gravel on the floor. We walk towards the side of the building as Zeke catches up to me.

You ready?" He asks.  
"Is there no other way?" I reply without a second thought.  
"Well, yeah but you're gonna have to take the stairs. But common man, everyone's gonna do this.."  
He sees the look on my face and he pats my shoulder twice.  
"I guess we'll see you at the bottom." he says sadly, but now's not the time for his condolence.  
I take the left and pull on the heavy door, aged with rust where no one had gone this way in a long time: everyone jumps.  
Except me.

I walk down the concrete stairs, finding myself in my fear of confinement again, the walls feeling like they're pressing into me: it's not real, but this time there's no Tris to help me through either.  
I reach the bottom and unlatch the door, putting all my weight into forcing it open.  
"Four, you made it." Zeke shouted whilst helping Christina off the net.  
"Is that the last one?"  
He nodded, "they're all in the pit waiting for us."

We walked in silence to the pit, now full of more people than there were initially.  
"Why is everyone here?" I asked curiously.  
"They all wanted to show their appreciation to...um..." He bit his lip, "Just try to stay strong."  
He sighed and gestured me over to a table where all our friends were.

"Where's Shauna?" I asked him, filling the silence over our table.  
"She took the elevator down, she should be here already but I'm guessing she took the long way around." He answered, "why?"  
I shook my head, "just felt a bit empty."  
"She's not the only one missing..." Christina said through her sighs and the tears fell down my cheeks.  
"What are we even doing here?" I muttered, "she's not here anymore and I don't want everyone to suddenly butt into my life. She didn't even know half of these people!" I said, a sudden outburst of anger bubbling up inside me.  
"Try telling them to go away." Zeke sighed.  
I stood up and walked off, not looking back. I didn't know where I was headed but my feet seemed to know the path.

I walked down the narrow bridge overlooking the chasm and stood there: arms crossed over the railing, water spraying lightly onto my face. If I looked down, I could just make out the secret spot that Zeke had showed me back when we were in initiation. I could see a tiny figure hopping slowly back and forth off the rocks down at the bottom, it was probably Shauna.  
Wait, Shauna was in a wheelchair: how could she possibly be running.  
I thought of all the possible people that have know the place: Zeke, Shauna, Tris, and me.  
Tris.

No, it couldn't be: Tris was dead. Maybe Zeke showed it to one of his 'dates' that never went well, but either way something inside me was burning and dying to find out.

"Tris!" A man yelled as he chased after the girl. I closed my eyes, this wasn't real, it's not her.  
"Tris!" He yelled again. I squinted my eyes, trying to distinguish his features: grey hair, white coat and an evil grin.  
David.

No, I'm going bonkers. Tris was lying cold on the table back in the bureau, I saw her with my own eyes; I spread her ashes myself whilst zip lining, everyone was there!  
The girl was limping, clutching at her stomach whilst running in the opposite direction to the man following her.  
I banged my head onto the railing to make sure I wasn't asleep. Whether or whether not it was Tris, I had to help her.

I raced down the stairs that led to the secret opening, right where I saw her. I could just make out the figure, headed straight towards me.  
She froze when she saw me before she fell to her knees, her body limp and weak. I ran over to her and caught her before she hit her head, her blonde hair fanned out over my legs.

"What do you want from her?" I said in my instructor Four voice, making him jump.  
"She belongs to me. Hand her over."  
I brushed away some of the hair from her face, my eyes wide with shock.  
"What did you do to her!?" I shouted, startling him: I wasn't as weak as he thought.  
"David, I am going to ask you again, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!"  
"I did my own business, don't get involved Four!"  
"I was involved since we crossed that stupid wall and into your piece of _heaven_! You shot her in the weapons lab, you killed her!" The words came out bitterly.  
He looked around him, eyeing the dark water below him, I couldn't believe him. Question were whizzing around my mind and they all came out, desperate for answers.  
"You had your mind erased David! How did you survive the memory serum?! You were there for Uriah's unplugging and you were completely brain dead!"  
He stared at me, mouth agape and words on the tip of his tongue.  
"Don't tell me he's alive too!"  
"That's my own business." he said coldly and I ran my fingers through my hair unbelievably.  
"Did you chase her all the way here?" he stared at me blankly, "David answer me or I swear I will kill you with my bare hands!"  
"That won't be necessary," He smiled, "I guess you'll have to find everything out for yourself. I was running after her so that I could finally kill her, as a last token of gratitude." He smiled wickedly before he dived into the water, his head smacking against the rocks on the way down.

But my attention was on Tris.  
"Tris, Tris are you hurt? Can you hear me?" My hands were shaking.  
I picked her up bridal style and ran across the rocks to the door, taking a sharp right and climbing up the stairs as fast as my legs could carry me.

"Zeke! Now!" He looked over to the edge of the pit where I was running.  
"Four, is that Tris!?" I ignored him and half of the others who were now staring at us in disbelief.  
I rushed down the halls, Zeke hot on my trail and Tris' limp body barely within my grip, her head lolled to one side: she didn't look like she was breathing.  
Zeke caught up to me and gasped when he saw who I was carrying.  
"I knew it! Four, she doesn't look ok to me..."  
"You think I haven't realised?" I interrupted him boldly. He pushed open the doors to the infirmary, ushering me inside.  
"She needs help, and fast!" He shouted over the chatter of nurses.  
"Lady, are you deaf?" He said, grabbing a nurse by her coat, "I said she needs HELP!" She ran over to us and managed to get hold of a bed where I gently placed Tris on, and they rushed her off, half scared at what Zeke might do if they didn't.

I sat in one of the chairs with my head in my hands, thinking of what had just happened in the last twenty minutes.  
"I'll go get coffee."  
I nodded slowly, not looking up.

Tris was here, but I'm not sure if she's alive or not. I hoped and prayed that she still is, I've already experienced what grief can do.  
"Four," someone said, but I couldn't make out who it was.  
"Four!" It was Zeke.  
"FOUR!" He yelled again, snapping me out of my daydream.  
"Yeah?" I finally replied, looking at him for the first time. I took a look around me, but I wasn't in the waiting room. In fact, I wasn't even in the infirmary.  
"What happened?" I asked curiously. Then I remembered.  
"Where's Tris?!"  
He looked at the others, who were all surrounding me, and gave me a concerned look.  
"Four, Tris is..gone."  
"No, she was here! David was chasing her and I helped her, _we_ helped her, you were there!"  
"I don't know what I was doing but you fell and you must've banged your head on the floor, hard!"  
I helped myself up, ignoring the hand spread out to me, confused thoughts swirling around my head: it wasn't real.  
I gripped onto the edge of the Chasm railing where I must've fallen. I looked down at the secret spot to see no one there: there never was, there never will be.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **That was it. Tell me what you thought by leaving me a review or a pm please, I would love to hear your opinions and any ideas are always considered (if reasonable!). Let's hope we get enough then I can start updating.**

 **D.D x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally got the chance to update again, I know it took ages but I had to make it just perfect! Hope you enjoy, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave me a REVIEW, I would love to know what you guys think and if it is really worth the effort!**  
 **Thx! D.D xxx**

 **XXXXXXX**

Chapter 2

I lay awake all night in my apartment just staring at the ceiling, deep in thoughts. Zeke insisted I come over to his for the night following my incident but I dismissed the idea, leading to a big fallout over why I was being so stubborn and complicated. He seemed more let down than angry but I ignored him. I hated being treated like a lost puppy, but only Tris understood that.

I thought of everything that had just happened, from my chasm accident to the dream where Tris was being chased by David. I wonder if he's still alive: if he is and I ever catch him, he won't be for much longer.

I hated him, I hated him for feeding us lies our whole lives, sorting us out just to end up hating each other because we wore different colours, because we lived in different parts of the city. I hated him for separating the pure from the impure, telling us that we were all equal but treating us significantly different. It led me to losing Uriah and nearly Tris.  
Then there was the hardest one: he took her away from me. She was the biggest part of my life, my only reason to not become factionless, my only virtue in this sickening life I was living.

Tears pricked my eyes but I denied access for them to come out. I squeezed my eyes shut and rolled over to one side, clutching the pillow softly as if it were Tris.  
I miss her so much, her vibrant smile enough to warm up anyone's heart and her eyes so beautiful they made me feel unworthy to look at them, she understood...me. I looked over at the pillow I was holding and tried to imagine I was holding her, but failed: it had been too long.

My memories of her were fading to the point where I couldn't control it, all the minor details I thought I knew so well had disappeared from my mind, the unique shade of misty blue in her eyes had been replaced by a more common one. I forced myself to remember her just like she was, but my brain wanted sleep so badly that I eventually gave up.

...

I woke up to someone knocking on the door. I groaned and reached for my watch on the bedside stand- 3:12am. Great. I slipped out of the covers, the cool winter breeze enveloping me as I shuffled to the other side of my room.  
I opened my bedroom door ready to walk out into the hallway, but was stopped by someone. I stood there sleepily, just staring at her.

"Tris, how did you get in here?" I mumbled. She smiled and jingled a pair of keys in her hand.  
"Oh, right. I forgot."  
She shook her head in sarcastic disappointment but kept a genuine smile- something I hadn't seen in ages.  
"You wanna come to bed already? It's like three in the morning."  
She raised her eyebrow, "Tobias, are you asking me to sleep with you?" I blushed crimson.  
"I didn't mean it like..." She put a slender finger to my lips, shushing me in an instant.  
"It was a pun, a really bad one." I breathed out a sigh of relief and she giggled softly and blushed at her awful joke before gazing into my eyes lovingly.  
"I missed you, so much." I cocked my head to one side before smirking.  
"Tris, you've only been gone a couple hours."  
"You sure about that?" she questioned, crossing her arms over her chest knowingly. I rolled my eyes at her playfully.  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. You went somewhere with Christina but she said you can't tell me why. She said she would bring you back by..." I looked over at the clock on the wall, barely making out the numbers in the darkness of the night.  
"Well, you're home a bit late."

She looked at me curiously, a hint of sadness showing in her eyes. I raised her chin with my fingers, bringing up her gaze to meet mine.  
The shade of blue in her eyes sent something back to me: I hadn't seem this colour in a very long time, even when I wish I had.

I snapped to reality, the sleep finally leaving my brain in peace to work out what was going on. My mouth dropped open in shock and Tris uncrossed her arms, studying the priceless look on my face before laughing weakly to herself.  
"Tris!? I...I..can't believe it's...you!" I was left speechless: I had no words to describe my feelings at this moment. I ran my fingers through my hair unbelievably, taking in everything. I had never thought of how I would react if she was once again by my side, alive and stubborn as she is. I was beyond angry that she had sacrificed herself for her brother who didn't even care about her, not to mention that he walked her to her execution- he walked her to her death. She had so many excuses to let him take her place yet she didn't. She left me alone in this empty life, the grief enough to last me an eternity.  
But no matter how angry I was, I missed her so much over these past three lonely years. I felt the desire to tell her that I loved her again, to wrap her in my arms and never let go, to hold her close as we sleep soundlessly, wrapped in our imaginations.

I pulled her closer and kissed her, the emptiness inside me finally filling. It was just like our first kiss, fireworks going off at every movement we made, the sparks lighting up a huge flame inside of me.  
We pulled apart after a few minutes, sharing ragged breaths as our noses met in the middle.  
"I love you. I wish I had the chance to say that before I left." She whispered breathlessly.  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that again. I love you, Tris. I never want to lose you again." I closed my eyes, straining to keep the tears from falling. She cupped her soft hands around my face, her eyes aligned perfectly with mine. The grey oceans roared peacefully in her eyes and I felt a tear drop down my face. She carefully used her thumb to wipe it away before she wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head into my chest. I placed my arms around her waist and my chin lightly over her head, holding us together for what felt like eternity as the years between us melted away with every breath.

I watched over her as she slept peacefully wrapped in my arms, her golden hair, now past shoulder length, fanned out behind her and her cheeks had a natural rosy touch to them. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled at me. She put her back against my chest and curled up in front of me. I placed my arm over her waist and lay my head on the pillow right next to hers, her sweet scent flowing carelessly through the air, and we drifted off to sleep, together.

...

I snapped awake as soon as she said that. I looked next to me but she was gone, nothing but a pile of scrunched up sheets from my rough sleeping, just as I had expected- just like she told me. I buried my head in my pillow, gripping the corners tightly, and lay in my own misery.

 _She got out of my grip, pulling herself into a sitting position so she was staring down at me. I smiled as she smile back, but her smile faded after a while and was replaced by...guilt?_  
 _"I love you, Tobias, so much. Never forget that. I promise I won't leave you."_  
 _I looked at her and she looked back, meeting my gaze. We both met in the middle, arms wrapped around each other and heads resting on each others shoulders. I closed my eyes._  
 _"I love you. I never got the chance to say that before you left."_  
 _"And I never got the chance to say it back. I love you too, I always have."_

I must've lay on the pillow for ages because a sharp knock on the door pulled me back to reality. I knew it wasn't Tris, she wasn't here, but something was telling me to believe more. I didn't bother getting dressed because I practically fell asleep in my clothes, only changing into a pair of dark grey joggers before I did.

I opened my bedroom door cautiously, peering through the crack to see if Tris was actually standing there- of course she wasn't, it was just my imagination.  
I walked through the hall and unlocked the front door casually to see Zeke almost falling over into my apartment. He breathed heavily as if he had been running this whole time and his expression set an uneasy atmosphere.  
"Four..he's..Four, oh my God..it's.." I gripped his shoulders tightly, growing frustrated from his clear overreaction: what could be so important? I slapped him round the face a few times to calm him down and he cupped his cheek in his hands in pain.  
"What was that..."  
"Zeke! What just happened, why are you so..." I couldn't finish off the sentence, but he took the lead again.  
"Uriah."  
I stared at him, "What? What about him?"  
"He's...here."  
I gaped at him, my mouth open and my eyes wide.  
"W..what?" Memories came flooding back: I killed him, this was all my fault. If it wasn't for me and my selfish pride then he would still be here with his brother, and maybe Tris would've been here too.  
'Keep telling yourself that, Tobias. It wasn't your fault.'  
"Yes it was!" I blurted out before covering my mouth in embarrassment.  
"What was?"  
"Nothing." He raised his eyebrow, searching for any signs that I was bluffing, but he's not Candor: he can't tell.  
"Four, come on!" He waved me out of my thoughts and I followed him down the hall, adrenaline pumping through my entire body.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Sorry it's not as long as other fanfictions are but I thought it was the perfect place to end this chapter. IMPORTANT NOTE: my GCSE exams are coming up soon and I will most likely not update during those two months, so if you're wondering why it hasn't been updated in sooo long then now you know!**

 **Please R &R,**  
 **D.D xxx**


	3. Chapter 3 FINALLY!

**AND HELLO TO EVERYONE AGAIN! So I FINALLY had the time to write another chapter for a few reasons*clears throat**list rolls all the way to the floor and out of bedroom***

 **\- I have been doing VERY well in my exams and I thought I would allow myself some time off  
\- I have been getting AMAZING REVIEWS from you guys, you all know who you are, and I just wanted to show you that I'm a great listener.**

 **and also I was bored.**

 **Not gonna keep you in suspense, just enjoy! AND I HOPE TO GET A TONNE OF REVIEWS THIS TIME! pft, 'A Dauntless Selection' (;P lol) only eleven reviews! Well, thirteen now!**

 **I haven't had the best amount of time to write a supercool chapter but this will have to do. I wanted to add more detail to the plan making part, but then you would've had to wait like another five days so I decided it would be best to just leave it be.**

 **THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! Like ever...**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter three (LIKE FINALLY)**

Tris

"Uriah, get down!" I hissed. He got the message and crouched down as we hopped along the dirty walls of the bureau and trying our hardest to dodge the cameras.

I peeked around the corner: our only enemy stood in front of the entrance to the next hall and out to our escape. We knew he would be here, the most guarded area of the bureau- We can get in, but no one gets out. Not anymore.

Uriah made a noise, drawing my attention and he waved a gun in front of my face hinting at me to take it: I was always the better shot.  
I stared at the foreign item as fear grew within me.

 _"Will!" More gunshots. "Will, stop!"_  
 _I ducked as the bullet hit the bricks above my head. I stuck out again, aiming and hoping he will stop._  
 _"Tris!" Someone yelled. Panic grew within me as his shots got closer and I pulled the trigger._

"Tris!" I snapped out of my daydream by a hand shaking my shoulder gently.  
This isn't for me: this is for you, Tobias.

I could still feel his arms wrapped around me securely and my adrenaline started to fade as the training area on the rooftop appeared before me, targets lined up in neat rows.

I hesitated before nodding and he placed the cool metal into my shaking hands.

Breathe in, aim, breathe out, fire.

The small recoil of the gun made the scene disappear from my imagination, being replaced with a dead man in a white lab coat. How could he be so stupid?

I dropped the gun on the floor- it was all over.  
"I'm sorry David." I whispered loud enough just for me to hear, before we got up from our positions.

We edged closer to him, his spectacles shattered from the impact and his evil expression replaced by innocence.

"Card." I said flatly. Uriah nodded and bent down to grab the security card from David's lab coat.

"Tris..." A lump formed in my throat when I heard the tone he spoke in.  
"Yeah?" I replied shakily.  
I edged closer to his dead body, the one I shot, and bent down next to Uriah.  
He remover the lab coat away from his chest to reveal the bullet, not the wound. He dug his fingers in and pulled out a bunch of thin wires as my eyes flew wide open.  
"He knew we were coming."

I looked around desperately, running my fingers through my hair in attempt to calm myself down, but no success.  
He was still alive; he was still wandering around the compound, possibly searching for us; we were still far from freedom.

I rubbed my arm carefully, tracing over the scars from the amount of syringes that were stuck into it, and shivered: not from the cold, but from worry. And fear, and loss, and pain.  
Faint shuffling could be heard from behind us and I made my decision.  
"Run." I said in a hushed tone, tears brimming my eyes and my voice hardly stable.  
"I'm not leaving you..."  
"Just do as I say, please!"

"They were round here somewhere! We caught them on the camera!" Panic overtook me again as the march of guards echoed through the halls, growing louder by the second.

"Tris, I'm not..."  
"Uriah, GO!" I yelled, but he didn't move.  
"You have a family that need you, friends that miss you! Please, just go!"  
"Don't say you can't say the same for yourself!" he shouted. "Four needs you, more than ever."  
I cringed as the crunch of boots against the tiles grew louder.

"Come with me!" He grabbed me by the arm but I didn't budge. He eyed me cautiously.  
"We're not gonna make it, they need a distraction for one of..."  
"Which is not gonna be you!"  
"Yes it will. I need you to go now. There's no way we're both getting out of here. He will search for us and kill us before we get the chance to blink. Just do it. They'll know I'm alive, they can help you. But I can't do this on my own, on our own." I said firmly.  
His face fell as he realised I was certain.

"Over there!" They yelled and I looked at Uriah meaningfully.  
"Tell Four I'm sorry, for everything. GO!"  
And I pushed him down the hall, guiding him in the right direction as laser alarms set off.

I watched him run on, turning around to look at me, guilt on his face but I ignored it, as he sprinted the last hundred metres.

I could literally feel their footsteps growing closer as I tried to hide, but no chance. Before I could even think I fell to the floor, darts in my back and shoulder as I lay on the cold tiled, hoping and praying that Uriah got out and that soon, it will be me.  
I want to see him again, I want to see Tobias. I want to tell him in person how sorry I am; I want to be by his side for eternity; I want to say 'I love you'.  
I drifted off into a restless sleep.

Tobias

"Uriah.." I breathed out the words as we reached the pit. Guilt plastered harder to my face every time I blinked at him.  
He was the same boy he was when he came to initiation: small yet deadly- especially when it came to pranks. But in character: all mr Ezekiel, always like his brother.

He turned to look at me, despite the crowd that had gathered around him, and my face fell- more that it had already. By the horrified expression on his face I knew something was wrong. But I decided to bring it up later: maybe he found out it was me. I could never forgive myself.

Right now my head was swimming with questions. What was he alive? How did he survive? Nothing made sense to me.  
But if both him and...Tris...  
"FOUR!" He yelled as he made his way over to me.  
My heart sunk as he drew closer and closer, afraid that the truth will hurt him again.  
He pulled me into a hug and I awkwardly accepted it: I had truly missed him.

I wanted to apologise but I had so much on my head right now. I opened y mouth but he beat me to it.  
"I need to tell you something. I know it very strange how I'm alive but basically David fooled you." Zeke shifted uncomfortably next to him.  
I braced myself for what was to come.  
"David kept us alive." I widened my eyes at the mention of 'us'.  
"I don't know why. Long story short he ran tests on us; injected us with all sorts of serums, especially...Tris."  
I stood there, my hands clenched at my sides.  
He had Tris, he had my Tris.

"Where is she." I asked coldly.  
"Can you at least let me finish?" I gulped down my emotions and waited impatiently.  
"She was the one he wanted: she was perfect, Four. He run tests on her, tried to decipher what made her so pure. But she resisted. She was divergent. Every serum he pumped into her body was altered, she was winning against scientific knowledge." I smiled silently in my head: that's Tris for you!

"But he had no way of controlling her anymore. She fought harder and harder against the serums and he gave up.

He took a short breath before studying my face and continuing.  
"The bullet wounds she had? Bullet sims: causes the victim to go unconscious whilst they were 'bleeding'. It induced a rapid growth of blood cells and yes, whilst she was bleeding for real, it was nowhere near enough for her to bleed out."

I was confused. It made perfect sense in my head, of course David would need her, and the bullet sims? They sounded like something they would be willing to take a shot at. **(haha, no pun intended hehe;D)**

But all I could picture was he lifeless body on the metal table, her bright eyes closed tightly in an eternal sleep.

"The table. She was...dead, on the table. I saw her with my own eyes."  
Tears welled in my eyes but I forced them back.  
"Lies. They lied to us. Yes, it was her, but no one was there when they incinerated her. It's easy to switch bodies."  
I clenched my teeth in anger.  
It wasn't Tris' ashes I spread found down the zip line. It wasn't her ashes that I held so close to my chest on the train. It was someone else's.

"Where is she?" I asked again, even more abruptly.  
"She's still at the Bureau. They're keeping her in one of the test rooms but they..."

That was all I needed to hear. I stormed off in the direction of my apartment not looking back once.  
"FOUR! You can't just do this! We need time..."  
I blocked out their remarks.

I threw my door open and searched for my gun. I packed a backpack with spare clothes, food and water. Other things like rope, clippers, spare bullets were all packed in. It was a lot, but it wasn't hard to carry.

But as soon as it was on my back the door flew open and Uriah and Zeke rushed in. Before I could dodge them they pinned me down on the floor and I struggled against their weight.

"Let me..GO!" I yelled. I rolled over with difficulty and managed to knock Uriah off me. He screamed a high pitched sound as he hit the floor face first.

"Four! Stop...squirming!" Zeke grew more an more frustrated as he tried his hardest to keep me down.  
Before I could blink, Zeke's palm flew through the air and then my cheek stung.  
I stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Do I need to slap more sense into you?" I closed my eyes and stopped moving.  
Maybe it had gotten some sense into me.  
"How the hell do you expect to get her out of there huh? You think you can jut walk in there and be like 'Sorry chaps, but she's my girlfriend. Maybe another time, like you know, over coffee? You guys all like coffee?'

I gave him the death glare and he scowled.  
"You can moan now, but you know I'm right." I shifted my gaze to the floor, uncomfortably.  
"See?"  
"I get it." I said irritated.

***

I heard a sharp knock on the door and stood up from my place on the sofa, leaving Uriah and Zeke focused on coming up with a plan.  
"I'll get it."

I shuffled towards the door and unlocked it before it was pushed into me, knocking me off balance.  
"Oh my gosh, Four I'm so sorry!"  
I waved her off, whoever it was.  
I clutched my hip and looked up. It wasn't only one person, but two.  
"What the..."  
"Hey girls! Just in time for the party!" Uriah cut me off as Christina and Shauna brushed past me, or wheeled.  
I groaned and shuffled my way back to the living room.

They were all huddled around Uriah throwing questions at him. He looked at me begging for help but I just smiled lightly.

"Guys! GUYS! Seriously, we have stuff to do." Uriah interrupted their interview session.  
"Now can you please just leave so we can finish sorting things out."  
They both raised their brows.  
"Like what?"

I shot a look at Uriah who was trying the think of a lie.  
"It doesn't matter." I cut in.  
"Yes it does. Can you at least tell us what it's about?"  
"Umm...no." Zeke answered.  
"Look, guys, were the only ones left in this group. At least you can have the decency to tell us what's going on!" Christina snapped.  
"Well, maybe if you left so that we could finish off what we started without you butting into everything, then maybe we wouldn't be the only ones left." I shut them up.

"What did you just say?"  
I widened my eyes with realisation.  
"Just get out!" Zeke yelled, ushering them out the front door.

"You're not being serious. You're kicking us out after you just say something like that? Do we even mean anything to you anymore?"  
I let out a deep breath. Candor.

"I guess we better explain..."

The next three hours were spent explaining and making plans. Impressively, both managed to keep quiet and even offered ideas that we didn't think of before. **(this is the rushed bit (above))**

"So, everyone clear?" Zeke finished off and we all nodded.  
"Then it's agreed. It can't take place too quickly. Uri just escaped and they will be furious. It will have to be done quick though. God knows what they're doing to her."  
I cringed at the thought and pushed the lump in my throat back down.  
"Two days." Again, everyone nodded.

***

Everyone had left and I was alone with my thoughts again, staring at the plain ceiling.  
Tris was constantly on my mind. Today was challenge for me: learning that both Uriah and Tris was still alive one minute, and then coming up with a fully functional plan the next.

Somehow, knowing that she was alive was enough to put a smile on my face. But considering the uncountable things that David could be doing to her terrified me.

But no matter how much I let the fear consume me, I always came back to the same verse of the same song:

And no matter the weather,  
We can do it better,  
Me and you together,  
Forever and ever.

And I knew it would turn out alright, it had to. I let my eyelids fall allowing sleep to consume me.

 **YAYY! Ok so like I said, if I get the chance to, I will elaborate on that rished bit which I labelled.**

 **Oh, by the way, does anyone know what song that paragraph is from? Let me know in the comments! Winner will have the next chapter dedicated to them, no cheating!**

 **gotta run!**

 **D.D XXX**


	4. Chapter 6

**BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING let me explain! Kidding haha, really sorry i haven't been able to update this fanfiction but now my exams are FINALLY OVER! Thank goodness for that. i'm really really REALLY sorry for not updating but i have been really busy sorting things out for my sixth form and just general stuff in my life ;) so to make it up i have written a very short and very brief but VERY cliffy part of my new chapter. i really want to watch the finals for the euro cup which starts about...now so sorry for this brief note too! expect a new chapter VERY SOON! And thank you SOO MUCH for your patience! please continue to review!**

 **many apologies ;)**

 **D.D xxx**

Waiting for you, chapter...i lost count ;)

 _ **Rafy Eaton and I believe in nargles too= winners of the song contest!**_

I don't know how long I was asleep but I wasn't ready to wake up either. I felt my whole body stiffen as I put some power into my muscles in an atempt to sit up. I wasn't keen on gettin up all of a sudden: it could be an advantage to my enemy knowing I'm awake. But I wasn't a coward either, and I didn't want to lie on that floor much longer than I already had.

I opened my eyes slowly, squinting to allow them to adjust to the darkness of the room, whatever room I was in.  
I looked around but all I could make out were a few shapes caught in the shaddows. I rubbed my neck in an attempt to relieve and of the tension and I sighed.

I sighed for all the bad things in my so called life, right now. I wasn't even sure if I was living anymore. I was more of a robot. Or an object. Toyed around by other people who don't understand how to take care of life but rather experiment on it.

It was days like this, lost in my thoughts, that I missed Tobias the most. I wish I was in his embrace, not kissing, not talking. Just merely enjoying each others presence.  
But then other thought start clouding my mind. Maybe if I had listened and let Caleb go instead of me I could've had this life. But these things are too selfish to think about. Letting Caleb in there would be been extremely selfish, something that I couldn't do no matter how hard I tried.

I have to learn to live with my choices. One made on our last night together.

 **cliffy huh? ;) please review! i will be back after the exciting portugal and france final match..;D**

 **D.D xxx p.s i really miss everyone!many hugs and kisses! xxx**


	5. Chapter 7

okay so over the past few months i have lost all sense of motivation from this story for a couple of reasons, **please don't ignore this and please read what i have to say til the end.**

i don't wanna get too deep about this but school and work have made it extremely hard to continue this story and this is the only time i have found to even write this note.

anyways, whats important is this..  
due to a budget cutback from not making enough box office sales on allegiant, lionsgate don't have a huge amount of money to make ascendant which is due to come out next year june 9th 2017. because of their tight budget, they recently decided that they would no longer display the movie in cinemas but rather on TV. this sent people crazy and people were like wtf? but anyways it calmed down after a while and tbh after a while i thought as long as they make the movie then i'm fine with anything.

seems like this wasnt gonna be a happy ending...

a few days later after the news broke out to the stars, shailene woodley was on an interview when she was asked how she felt about the TV spin off and she said..

"out of respect to the whole scenario, there could be things that are changed, but i didn't sign up to do a TV show"

shailene made her choice not to play as tris anymore because she didn't sign up to do a TV show. if that wasn't enough, theo james said that he approves of her decision and has decided not to play in the series either.

so today i listened to the allegiant soundtrack of all the song they had in the movie, and i'm talking about the instrumental songs too. they literally upset me so much i broke down into tears because the whole realisation just hit me. so i thought i've had enough.

i couldn't just sit there and do nothing. i went online and searched up ways to contact lionsgate, shailene, theo but nothing was helping. then i came across a site..

this site was holding a petition to get lionsgate to produce the final movie and give it the proper finale it deserves to have.

 **people and fans from far and wide were signing up** to this petition and it just dawned on me of how much one person can do. in order to get the petition to lionsgate they needed at least 5000 signatures and they had already gotten thousands of peoples signatures, to 3600+ votes.

something inside me clicked and i realised that just my signature can take them one **enormous** step closer to lionsgate, so i did.

i signed my name, i wrote that divergent was just a part of me now. in school i told myself to be brave like the dauntless and take a challenge. this pushed me to be the first one in my class to deliver my presentation. i told myself to be more amity and it let me to my amazing friends and lunches spent laughing till our stomachs hurt. i told myself to be more candor and embrace honesty. i became more erudite and took pride in my work, and with all of those in mind i became more abnegation, helping out everybody and leading me to become a mentor to the lower years, encouraging them that they can achieve their goals no matter what and inspiring people to carry on no matter what.

I told them that divergent had turned me into a whole new person, one that led me to achieving more and more of my goals. i told that that because of this it deserves to have the best finale of them all and should not be ruined because of money.

 **i was one of 3,527 people to sign that petition**

and my vote helped them get one step closer to making ascendant a movie.

that number of people posted above each donated £3 of their own savings to save the film.

 _ **thats a total of £/$10,578**_

and i couldn't believe it.

so i'm not asking for you to donate.

i'm not asking you to sign every single petition there is on the world wide web,

but i'm asking you to take the time and put your vote forward and make your mark.

i simply don't have the money to donate because im just a child, but i would donate over £1000 if i could.  
all you people who are able to donate then please do. all the money goes to lionsgate towards making this final installment in the series.

instead of buying yourselves mugs, tshirts and other divergent merchandise that will only bring in money to the companies, spend that money on actually helping to bring this movie to life and not just a reality tv show.

i'm talking about passionate people like you trissering, redlady, mosuzmartian, Aasiya D, lelebird 7, and all of you guys who have been following this story and have a passion for the series.

 **please put your vote forward people, IT MATTERS!**

 **SOME PETITIONS ONLY NEED AS LITTLE AS 37 PEOPLE TO COMPLETE THEIR PETITIONS** BEFORE IT CAN BE SENT TO LIONSGATE

please make your mark for the sake of this life changing series, I IMPLORE YOU

only together can we save the give the series its proper take off!

lots of love coming in everyones way,

 **Denisa.D xox**

 **#SAVEASCENDANTTOGETHER**


End file.
